The secret
by Manhattan skies
Summary: purely 24.


24-fan fiction  
  
Planning  
  
Day unknown: The following takes place between 7:00 AM-7:00 AM  
  
Synopsis of story/background information: On March 6th, 2007 Jack got an anonymous call from an alleged terrorist. The terrorist stated that his people would have their revenge against the United States in the near future. He claims that he has inside information to CTU headquarters and all their files due to years of extensive research. The man says he knows of Bauer and wants to see how well Jack could play his twisted game. Whatever this man is talking about, he seems confident on seeking some form of vengeance. A confused and clueless Jack immediately notifies Tony just minutes afterward. Jack and CTU try to trace the call, but they come up with absolutely no leads. Jack notifies President Palmer and United States government. Suspiciously, the government tells Jack Bauer not to look into this until they have more than just his word.  
  
May 20th, 2007 Jack and Tony discuss the several UFO sightings that have been occurring over the Los Angeles area. At this point in time CTU is looking for two wanted Russian terrorists in the same area. The two of them believe that the terrorists are somehow involved with the constant UFO sightings. In the 1980's, there were several UFO reports in Russia. The Russian government was open to let people discuss and report the sightings but later silenced them. The UFO's were actually new missile and aircraft designs for the Russian military. The two terrorists were both involved with the missile and aircraft testing for a period of two years. This gives Tony and Jack reason two believe that the terrorists are involved with the UFO sightings. The two of them are positive that they can make the connection, once against going to president Palmer. For the second time in three months, the government turns down the idea of a possible investigation. Even though the two CTU agents have reason to believe that the Russian terrorists are involved, the government does not want any involvement.  
  
Soon there after, Jack gets another call from the alleged terrorist. The man knows Jack will try to establish an investigation without any government permission. He threatens to attack the Los Angeles area in a matter of hours if Jack decides to go forth with any means of investigation. These stakes are obviously nothing new for agent Bauer. However a twist for in Jack is in store. The man claims that Jack can also be framed for the attack.  
  
Now Jack must decide quickly whether he wants to play it safe or whether he wants to act against the government and risk lives to capture and connect the Russian terrorists to UFO sightings and find the mysterious caller. Many twists and turns will be involved as Jack braces himself for another long day.  
  
The following takes place between 7:00 AM and 8:00 AM  
  
7:00 AM  
  
A cool spring breeze passed through Jack Bauer as opened the doors to CTU headquarters with his daughter Kim. Jack removed his shades, wiping sweat from his forehead. Today started just as normally as any other day in CTU. He looked tired and fatigued. Every now and then, he questioned how long he'd stay with CTU, or how long before his life would end in a heartbeat. It could be years, months, even weeks. It could even be today. Regardless, it was all part of the job. Jack was used to putting his life on line for the sake of the people he loved, for the sake of his country.  
"Its days like this that I miss your mother", Jack said, stopping and closing his eyes. "I'd work all day and come late. Teri would be downstairs reading or watching television. Sometimes we'd even take late night walks on the beach. Anyway, it gave me something to look forward too. Back then, everything seemed so innocent, so simple." Kim just looked at him not knowing what to say. Every now and then her father would randomly reminisce of the old days before the job seemed to consume every waking moment of their lives. Kim hugged her father and then continued to her daily job of level one analyst. After taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Jack proceeded to his office.  
  
As soon as Jack entered his office, the phone rang. Taking his sweet time, Agent Bauer walked toward it and pressed the line one button.  
"What is it Tony?" Jack asked casually, seating himself in his comfortable chair.  
"I know this may seem odd or slightly humorous to you. But... have you heard about those UFO sightings over the Los Angeles area?" Jack smiled and let out a tiresome laugh. "Tony, you know we don't have time for casual conversation. Mind telling what the hell this is about?"  
"I have reason to believe that these recent UFO sightings can be connected to Hendrix Alkatrez and his brother Boris."  
"You mean the two Russian terrorists we've been looking for in the last month?"  
"Yes, they were last spotted in Los Angeles area just hours ago". Jack thought for a split second about the two alleged terrorists. "What's your reason to believe that these guys have involvement with some insane UFO sightings? Tony, I believe you're losing mind."  
"During the mid 1980's, several UFO sightings were reported throughout Russia. The Russian government was secretly testing new missile and aircraft designs with irregular shapes for their military. I've been running an intense background check on both brothers since they were reported. Both of them were involved with the military testing. It may be coincidental..."  
"It probably is Tony", Jack interrupted. "One thing does not have to do with the other. Look, unless you can make the connection, I'm not having any part in it. Also, why the hell would they have reason to be flying aircrafts over the city of Los Angeles?"  
"I think you know why Jack, remember the phone call you received on the 6th of March?" Jack sunk low into his seat feeling his pulse increase and his palms sweat. It couldn't possibly be? Tony was just giving him a story with many gaps and flaws.  
"Jack, it's a long shot. But we can't dismiss the fact that it's a possibility. When you received that call, the man said he and his people would have revenge against the United States. When I thought about that, the thought of an aerial-attack came to mind. Both brothers are clearly against the United States. They killed numerous US soldiers in Russia during the 1980's. When the Berlin Wall was demolished in 89, both of them were devastated. Throughout the 1990's, they launched numerous failed attacks against United States military forces in various locations. They never were able to sneak into the US until this year when they broke loose from a top security prison in Russia. Whether this information is legit and matches up, we've got to act fast if we want to make the connection."  
"Tony, we can't take any risks with these guys. They said they had inside information to CTU and its history. They know our moves and our protocols. If these guys have any involvement with the UFO's, they are going to try and stay as discrete and secretive as possible. If they're any bit involved, they know we have no case; all we have are a bunch of educated guesses. When that call was made back in March, the government disapproved our claim to an investigation due to lack of substantial evidence. We do have more reason to believe that they are connected to these sightings, but not enough. We can't go to President Palmer or the government with this". "Think about it, has that ever stopped you before Jack? You're not a man to place it safe when the odds are against you."  
"When that call was made back in March, the government disapproved the idea of an investigation. We do have more reason to believe that the Alkatrez are in fact involved".  
  
Jack knew creating military aircrafts and missiles weren't the only thing the Russians were capable of. In 1972, 100 nations signed the Biological and Toxins Weapons Conventions treaty. They were caught violating the treaty in 1979 when anthrax spores were accidentally released in Svlerdlovsk killing nearly 100 people. Throughout the late 80's and 90's, the Soviet Biological Weapons Program spread over to many facilities and scientists. Hendrix and Boris were also believed to manufacture the immuno pulmonary virus that was released in the attack of a Los Angeles hotel in 2006. Jack couldn't deny the powerful status of the Alkatrez brothers. Notifying the president was starting to seem like a wise option.  
  
7:12 AM  
  
Downstairs, Kim was working in one of the computer stations. She was accessing some new clearance codes for her desktop until she noticed her co- worker and former boyfriend, Chase Edmunds, standing behind her.  
"Hey Kim, how have you been holding up lately?" Chase asked casually.  
"I have lots of work to do, what do you want?" She sometimes grew impatient with her x-boyfriend since they both had gone their separate ways. Other times she regretted it. He was the one that wanted the two of them to break up in the first place. He claimed that having a personal life would just interfere with the job. That was her dad's philosophy before he started dating old-time friend Kate Warner. Over the past year, Chase seemed to transform into a younger more stressed version of her father with zero tolerance. "There's something I've been needing to tell you. I know it's been hard for the both of us working together since we broke up. But there may be a solution. I've been offered a top paying job at the CIA as an undercover agent."  
"Chase that's bull! Just because we've been broken up doesn't mean the best solution is to quit your job and work for the CIA. Doesn't Tony pay you enough? I thought you and my father were an inseparable team? God damn you Chase, have you even told my father?" Kim exclaimed, raising the tone of her voice like he was a small child.  
"I don't exactly want to disappoint him..." Chase said, trailing off a little.  
"I thought you liked this job, the position you were in. I could understand if you wanted to work for something less intense, but the CIA? Which one do you want Chase?"  
"Right now I want this job, because it's what I've known since the beginning. But my work with your father has been recognized and that's landed me a remarkable job offer. I don't want to let Jack or Tony down. I have twenty four hours to decide anyway".  
"Chase, ever since Michelle was off the job a year ago, you've taken over her job as a CTU intelligence agent, Internet protocol manager, and even maintained your job as a CTU field operations agent with Jack. If that's not something remarkable, I don't know what is. You figure out what you want Chase, and figure it out fast before you make a decision you may regret for the rest of your life".  
"You've changed Kim, back then I thought you would've been happier for me." Chase said, now raising his tone.  
"That was then, this is now. Now we're broken up and I see you more as a stubborn pain in the a$$ co-worker rather than a boyfriend. Maybe you leaving would've a smart decision".  
"Maybe it would Kim". He clenched fists and glared into her eyes both enraged and hurt. "The hell with you Kim!" Her heart pounded and she felt his warm breath against her neck. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore; there was just too much anger, too much pain. She couldn't take back the things she said, she wanted to be happy for him but she couldn't. She would definitely not fake happiness for his benefit. His actions could never compensate for the pain he caused her. Having nothing more to say, Chase went back to his work. Kim didn't know whether she was angry with him for betraying CTU or betraying her. She didn't even know whether seeing him on the job or listening to him talk about a new job offer was worse.  
  
7:15 AM  
  
David Palmer could smell the aroma of coffee fill the air as he made his way to his office. He was exhausted from taking various calls the previous night until 3:00 AM. These calls were all the same, rarely anything of interest. Occasionally CTU would call about terrorists that posed threat to the United Nations or elsewhere of importance. Luckily, it had been a year since he had faced anything major like a biological terrorist attack. Nevertheless his presidency was going smoothly. All that was on his mind today was the meeting with the UK's prime minister involving their anti-terrorism program. If everything went according to plan, he'd be on plane by 9:00 AM. As he opened the door to his office, he was mumbling his daily procedure to himself. Everything today seemed in order, until his cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Mr. President, it's Jack Bauer. We have a situation". David bowed his head in agony and slowly exhaled. He knew the call would happen sooner or later. When Jack was on the line, the words "we have a situation" always seemed to pertain to terrorism.  
"What's the problem Jack?" Jack explained to him the situation with Alkatrez brothers and why he believed he could closely link them to the call he received last month and the UFO sightings. Jack felt almost embarrassed mentioning the subject of UFO's to the president. He knew he would, it was absolutely ludicrous. He knew he was piecing together a clearly unfinished puzzle.  
"Jack, unless you have any substantial evidence, I can't approve of your claim for an investigation. The government certainly wouldn't authorize one either. They've been receiving calls left and right about these alleged UFO sightings. Believe me Jack, they're taking care of it."  
"Are they Mr. President? They claim to be pro-anti terrorism, but why would they not take something pertaining to the Alkatrez brothers seriously? They manufactured chemical weapons and made numerous attacks against United States forces. They have a whole history with terrorism. It would be stupid to pass by something as big as this".  
"You can investigate and hunt down both Alkatrez brothers. But unless you have evidence other than your word, I can't approve of an investigation. Leave the UFO reports up to the government. Good-bye Jack." Once he hung up, he knew this wouldn't be the last he'd hear from Jack. He seemed confident on connecting the UFO sightings with both terrorists. He felt guilty for leaving out some important details. Nevertheless, he had all the reason to. This was classified government information; it wasn't CTU's job to investigate into matters such as UFO's. Even though he wasn't going to give him anymore more information, he knew Jack Bauer would have the intelligence to figure it out on his own. He knew once he found that information out, they were both in for an extremely long day.  
  
7:19 AM  
  
Tony knocked on Jack's office door. Jack let him in. He didn't look like he was in the mood for conversation. He was able to read Jack quite clearly.  
"Judging by your expression, President Palmer denied our claim for an investigation". Tony said, slowly approaching Jack. He knew Jack had been right all along; notifying the president in the first place was ridiculous. "I was wrong Jack. I was out of line, wasting your time on this in the first place".  
"No Tony you weren't. We have reason to believe that these terrorists are responsible for the UFO sightings and we should go with that. I think we have to look into this."  
"This will mean undermining the presidents orders. What do you we suppose we do now Jack?" Jack pondered for a moment; this was the first time the actual question came up. If he risked going against the president, how would he go about doing this?  
"Tony, we have to do more than just undermining the presidents orders to pull this off. We'll have to go undercover with the Russian government to find out some information about these guys."  
"I thought you obtained the all the files on the Alkatrez brothers long ago", Tony countered. He thought for a while about what Jack had said. If they were to do any sort of illegal undercover investigation, they would probably need a couple more agents to assist with the job. He knew he had no time for risky games, even though he very much wanted to. Most of his time was spent working over-time. Days were already long enough. Plus the last time he and Jack had went undercover they had risked a biological crisis. Nevertheless, he knew he had gotten himself into something it would be hard to retreat from.  
"Actually, the Russian government had only sent me 98% of the Alkatrez files. They told me the other files were not important. I had dismissed that small detail and never paid any bit of attention to it. However, I wish now that I did. I have a feeling the remaining 2% of the files and records are the most important ones. We've got agents scattered over the European continent. We've got guys trained to go undercover down here. But hey, it's your call Tony." He looked at Tony sternly for a moment. His deep hazel eyes were enflamed with determination and excitement. Tony made direct eye contact, studying Jack's facial expression.  
"Okay. We'll do it; we'll assemble a team. But I believe the Russians aren't the only ones involved with this".  
  
7:23 AM  
  
Twenty-eight year-old Agent Jackie Winslow waltzed by Kim toward Chase's office. She walked in an elegant manner, almost parroting the movements Marilyn Monroe. Today her outfit was a leather skirt, a white blouse, and a gray overcoat. Based on Jackie's body language and appearance, the other agents knew she strived for perfection. At CTU, you either loved Jackie or loathed her. Some people considered her more like a movie star because she had always tried to dress daring for a job that required such formal dress. This was the one thing that had angered Kim the most. Everything had seemed to come so easily and deserving to Jackie, especially the job. Eleven months ago, Tony searched for a personal secretary to help take some of the stress off his job. Jackie Winslow had applied after seeing a picture of Tony and practically got the job handed to her. Kim figured it was name recognition that got her in. She was the daughter of Ryan Chappelle, a man who had constantly monitored CTU before he was assassinated. The FBI and the CIA had already turned her down. Kim knew there were three and only three factors that had landed Jackie the job. Her movie star looks, her service in the US army, and total name recognition. Along with all that, she played the part of Chase's star- studded stuck-up girlfriend. She had put on a mask to fool everyone into thinking she was someone else. Kim believed she could see right through that.  
  
"Good morning Kimberly", Jackie said, slightly smirking. "I trust you have everything in order. You were getting a little off task today conversing with Chase."  
"At least now I know what Chase probably feels about you. After all, he's contemplating leaving the job he has", said Kim slyly. Jackie's perky expression quickly faded. Kim could tell she was angered.  
"Look dear, I don't know what jealousy has overcome you, but whatever bad karma you have with me is purely irrelevant to your job. I'll still have Chase when he leaves. And if he does, you will still have me to deal with".  
"Prying into my goddamn business is irrelevant to your job as well Jackie. I have no time for conversation; after all I don't want to get off task." Kim countered, smiling sheepishly.  
"Well said. But I'd back off if I were you. Child, I don't think you're qualified for your job. You're an adolescent; therefore you're easily distracted." She put her hand of Kim's shoulders and forced a grin. "I've been trying to nail you since I've gotten this job. I need the money for this job, and I need to be able to work in an environment free of infectious waste. Now I'm going to see my little Chasey kinns, you be a good girl and stay out of trouble". Jackie hurried into Chase's office. Kim gaped at her with absolute hatred, mumbling swears under her breath. Jackie had completely insulted her intelligence. Kim knew she wasn't one to dwell on the things that agitated her. However, she had a feeling the tension between the two of them would only grow in the next couple of hours.  
  
7:35 AM  
  
The sun shined even brighter over a blanket of thin silk like clouds. A couple miles outside CTU, a man carrying an instrumental case approached a nearby bus station. Since this was a public intersection, he was surrounded by dozens of angry pedestrians. Closely behind, FBI agents monitored the man from inside a black colored van. The guy wore ripped jeans, a red jacket, and an Angel's baseball cap. He seemed almost too casual to be their suspect. But after a couple moments of studying him through a surveillance camera, they knew he was the guy.  
"Let's move in", said agent Mike Malley. Mike was twenty-three and eager; always determined on getting the job done. This time he wasn't fully aware of his mission. Mike and a team of three other agents had been ordered by the governor to capture and arrest a man named Higgins Swindler. Mike was used to capturing top-notch criminals. However, Higgins did not have any record. The word was; he had some sort information that the US government wanted to keep classified. He couldn't even begin to imagine what that particular information was.  
"On my count, we approach suspect Higgins Swindler causally. Do not underestimate this guy, we have no idea what he's capable of". The others nodded in approval. "Let's move guys".  
  
Higgins Swindler fidgeted with his pockets looking for some change. He aware of the van following him and by now was moving progressively faster. Pedestrians quickly parted seeing Mike Malley and his team of agents trailing closely behind. Higgins knew there was no point in running. He stopped on got down on his knees and put his hands above his head. Mike figured Mr. Swindler knew this routine by heart. He approached the man slowly with a pistol in one-hand and metal handcuffs in the other.  
"Stay where you are, any false move on your part and I'll be more than obliged to take action". Mike studied Higgins for a brief moment. He seemed tired and even bored. This definitely had to be routine for him, Mike thoughts. He slowly placed the handcuffs on Mr. Swindler and read him his rights.  
"Mind telling me what I'm in for?" he asked as Mike yanked him up from off the ground.  
"You should know", Mike said, jacking Swindler up by his shirt. "After all, you were the one running from us".  
"I'm here to tell the public what they need to know, what the government has been keeping from them! I need to tell the people of Los Angeles something very important" Swindler exclaimed hoarsely. Mike chuckled under his breath. The guy was obviously psychologically maladjusted. This was nothing new to agent Malley.  
"Yeah, sure man. I deal with the likes of your kind everyday. Do me a favor and use your right to remain silent until we get you in contact with some specialists". Swindler didn't say another word, he knew agent Malley wouldn't believe anything he had to say, but they couldn't silence him for long. The man let out a laugh as another agent came over to apprehend him and take him away. It was a laugh that made Mike's insides churn and his heart race. It was a laugh that went straight through his ears and penetrated his brain like lightening.  
  
7:40 AM  
  
Jack stopped everything he'd been doing at the faint sound of his ring tone. He thought he had turned his cell phone off. He was a little reluctant to pick it up when the monitor spelled the words CALL UNKNOWN.  
"Hello?" Jack said, slowly closing the door to his office.  
"You should probably call off that investigation of yours agent Bauer", a familiar voice said threateningly. By this point, Jack was sweating bullets. It was the same psychopath that had called him months ago claiming he had inside information to CTU.  
"How do you know that I'm going to go forth with an investigation?" Jack asked, feeling slightly vulnerable.  
"Not feeling so cool and collected now Mr. Tough Sht? Like I had established months ago, I know all about you Jack. It seems that it would be only logical that you'd investigate into these UFO sightings and try and link them to the Alkatrez brothers. To answer your next question you might ask, I'm not any of Alkatrez brothers. But I'm like their godfather; I have to look out for them. Disregard my threat Jack, and you could expect an aerial attack on Los Angeles within hours".  
"Well your threat is big, but these stakes aren't anything new. If you know me well enough, you'd know whom exactly you're going up against. And you know damn well that your threat only makes me more determined to bust you're a$$ along with the Alkatrez brothers."  
"Fcking imbecile. The stuff you've faced before is just child's play compared to the insurmountable damage I'm capable of. Don't dismiss this as just a mere bluff Jack. You go forth with an investigation and there will be an attack. Not only that, you will be framed. Think about it Jack. Is this worth is to you?"  
"I can play hardball too", Jack stated, quickly ending the call. He was being backed into a corner, leaving him with only two options. Fight back or give in.  
  
7:46 AM  
  
Agent Mike Malley and Diane Nugan escorted Swindler inside a large marble building with tinted black windows. He could feel the blood red sun press against his back and burn like steaming iron. Sweat had saturated his back and dripped down his shirt like a running faucet. Mike tried to hold his breath; for he had immediately discovered that Swindler was a man who didn't believe in deodorant. Agent Diane kept her cool. For a second, Mike had forgotten about the smell and was focused on Diane's complexion. She was just a couple years older than Mike, always looking so poised, so calm. He loved the way wore her natural strawberry colored hair in a ponytail, the way her crystal blue eyes seemed to glow on sunny days, and loved how she could still look so beautiful always wearing a masculine type of suit.  
"How are you today beautiful?" Swindler asked, directing his eyes toward Agent Diane. Angrily, she jerked on the backside of his collar until he started gagging.  
"She doesn't have time for your crap today", Mike said.  
"Thank you Mike. Even though I'm always flattered by the innocent compliments you always manage to interject. You don't always need to kiss my a$$, no offence".  
"None taken", Mike said, feeling a bit dumbfounded. Swindler wanted to laugh, but judging the look on Mike's face, he wouldn't even make the attempt.  
  
Once they had entered the building, the chief of the FBI, Kramer Leonard, greeted them. He had been waiting for the suspect and looked satisfied that Mike had apprehended him. He had always been impressed with Agent Malley's work and commitment on the job, which often made other hard working agent jealous.  
"I congratulate the two of you. We have been looking for this low life for a pretty long time". Swindler knew the two agents had no idea why they were so interested in him, and could predict what he was going to say next.  
"That's what I do best sir", Mike said. "I have just one question. Why were you looking for this man for a long time? He has no criminal record, I did a background check this morning". Chief Leonard's face-hardened. Diane gave him the you've-just-crossed-the- line look.  
"That's completely irrelevant for now Agent Malley. However, I'll give you the satisfaction of bringing him to the interrogation room. But remember, stay strictly to mandatory questions, or else".  
  
7:50 AM  
  
Tony, Jack, and Chase casually walked into the CTU conference room. Minutes before, Chase had been informed of exactly what was going on. He was excited knowing that he'd probably have another opportunity to put his undercover skills to the test. Jack on the other hand, wouldn't dare speak of the call he had recently received.  
"Remember what I told you before. What goes on in this meeting you keep discrete Chase, any mention could land us all in a federal prison".  
"Jack", Chase said temperamentally. "You didn't need to tell me that, it was already self-explanatory". Tony turned on the lights; Jack and Chase barely even recognized the conference room. The last time it had been used was when Gael, Tony, and Jack went back undercover with the Salazars'. There were tables and chairs scattered all over the place. The room smelled of must and cobwebs. Jack felt as if he were entering a gas station bathroom, rather then a top- secret conference room.  
"Close the door behind you Jack", Tony ordered. "I've made a couple phone calls already and it's official. The three of us are going forth with an investigation. In half an hour, the two of you will be going to separate locations in Los Angeles with teams of other undercover agents I've assembled. These locations are criminal and terrorist gatherings and also sightings of where the Alkatrez brothers were last seen".  
"I don't believe your plan is exactly top notch anymore. The stakes are much higher now". All eyes were directed on Jack; they knew they were in for something big.  
"Jack, what the hell do you mean?" Tony asked, placing one hand on Jack's shoulder.  
"For the second time in three months, he called..." Jack replied sternly. "Going forth with this investigation could mean an aerial attack on Los Angeles..."  
"I was afraid of that", Tony said. "But I'm afraid it's too late for any of us to back out now".  
  
7:54 AM  
  
Agent Malley sat directly parallel from Higgins Swindler at a large black table. Mike glared fiercely into the suspect's eyes. Swindler wasn't fazed. He didn't budge, he didn't shake, and he didn't blink. Mike found this insulting and irregular. Most suspects were pissing themselves when they were thrown in the interrogation room with him. They were too scared to move, never mind make direct eye contact. But no matter what it took, he was determined on cracking him.  
"Tell me, what knowledge do you have of the government's corruption or whatever? What was this mumbo jumbo crap you were speaking of when you were being apprehended?"  
"There are two terrorists running ramped through the city of Los Angeles right now. The people have a right to know; yet the government keeps everyone quiet. That's what they do best. Also, I know for a fact that they are directly linked toward the recent UFO sightings. Call me crazy, but during the 1980's, the Alkatrez brothers had involvement with the Russian governments testing of aircrafts and missiles".  
"Why would you know that? Why would you care? You're just a regular citizen. Hell you're nobody. Why the hell would you even begin to think that the government has any involvement in these terrorist actions? Your brain must not be working properly. The United States government would never allow terrorist aircrafts into the United States or into the Los Angeles area."  
"Not if they could help it. Look something big is going to go down soon, something very big, you've got to believe me on this!" Higgins exclaimed, leaning over the table. Mike removed his gun from its holster.  
"Stay where you are! Don't...don't try anything stupid. Look, just try to piece this information together for me". The doors automatically opened to the interrogation room. Chief Leonard walked in with two other agents.  
"Time's up Agent Malley. I asked you to stick to mandatory questions and you didn't. You humored this psychotic. But I'm going to let it go this time".  
"I think he knows more than we take him for", Mike countered.  
"Keep thinking like that and you'll be relieved of your duties".  
  
7:58 AM  
  
Crowds of people gathered to a nearby rest stop. Most of these people were tourists; other people just went about their ordinary day. Everyone seemed to be fixated on a mysterious oval shaped silver object hovering above vanilla clouds in the azure sky. The irregular shaped aircraft was spiraling lower and lower toward ground level. Some people thought it was just a hot air balloon or another craft flying dangerously low. Other people were convinced it was a UFO. Nevertheless, they all knew the News Channel 8 would be nearby ready to take on the story. As the aircrafts flight digressed, its massive size became increasingly evident.  
  
Just a couple kilometers outside the massive crowds gathered at a rest stop was a man sitting in a busted up station wagon. He was dressed in shades and a completely gray suit. He held a cell phone to his ear, looking out at the rest stop and smiling.  
"Operation Cryonics has commenced", he said softly, yet maniacally.  
  
Just as soon as he had said those words, the massive silver object crashed into the earth below. The area around erupted in flames and the man laughed in approval of what had happened. He started the car and sped down the highway at 80 mph as wild orange fiery flames shot down the road. He could hear the sounds of sirens from police and fire trucks in the distance.  
"How do you like me now Jack! I lied; I couldn't wait to see a massacre! And that's only a sample of what I'm capable of."  
  
(8:00 AM)  
The following takes place between 8:00 AM and 9:00 AM  
  
Orange County: 8:01 AM  
  
Just west outside of a main highway, a large UPS truck cruised approximately five miles over the speed limit. Somewhere along its route, a traffic cam had captured a clear picture of the vehicle. The driver, Boris Alkatrez, was well aware of this. For today he was disguised as a UPS man, only to escape to Mexico with his brother Hendrix.  
"You're driving so goddamn slow", complained Hendrix, who was resting in the back alongside some boxes. Boris looked back and sighed, he was tired of his brother's complaining.  
"You're lucky you're my brother. Otherwise I wouldn't be splitting the half billion for the stunt we pulled back there", Boris stated, fond of his work. He grinned at Hendrix, who was reaching into his pockets for his half smoked Cuban cigar.  
"Screw you. We haven't even received payment yet. How do you know if Growler will be a man of his word?"  
"Because, he wasted no time in going forth with this action", Boris said, turning on the radio. The two of them listened intently about the crashing of the unidentified aircraft.  
"All right!" Boris exclaimed, reaching for his beer in the ashtray. "Cheers my friend. But in actuality, it was all Growler. This day will go down in infamy. And the only thing we had to do was make a couple phone calls to Growler's people at Area 51. Yet we will be rewarded greatly".  
  
From above, a black and yellow-stripped helicopter trailed the truck. The radar they had installed inside instantly picked it up on screen. Assuming it was the FBI or CTU, Boris pressed on the gas pedal and went full speed ahead.  
"Someone's obviously onto us", Hendrix said sternly.  
"Oh, that was a very necessary observation, Dr. Dipsit!" Boris exclaimed, keeping a close eye on both the road and the radar. "There should be an exit coming up soon, I should be able to lose these guys in no time". Suddenly, Boris's cell phone went off. Frantically, he removed it from his back pocket and chucked it at Hendrix.  
"Answer it btch! I'm driving". After a long hesitation, Hendrix answered.  
"Congrats on a job well done", Growler said. "But in all honestly, you and I know it's only the beginning."  
  
8:08 AM (Outside of the crash scene)  
  
Mortified by the massive flames, Jack and Chase exited their Ford SUV and bolted across traffic. A sea of cars seemed to stretch for miles across the main intersection.  
"We're going to get nowhere fast Jack", Chase said, fingering his firearm in its holster.  
"We'll I guess we'll just have to run then Chase", he replied, bracing himself for whatever was up there. He let out a long sigh, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
"What about the SUV?" Chase asked in a confused tone. He looked at Jack who looked he'd been cooking up a plan.  
"We'll leave it here Chase!" Jack called out, already starting to jog alongside the mass of vehicles.  
"But Jack!" he called. "Leave it here?"  
"Yes leave it here Chase. It'll still be in the same place by the time we get back!" Dumbfounded by his decision, Chase sprinted full speed ahead.  
  
On a sidewalk only feet away from the premises of the accident, a man in a navy blue FBI uniform stood suspiciously, clutching his cell phone to his ear. He stood about six feet tall with blonde hair, a shaggy goatee, and deep dark teal eyes. The man had a build like the cross between a football player and a WWE wrestler. He wasn't particularly happy with his Chief's decision to take little part at the scene of the crime. Nevertheless, it would give him time to make a single necessary phone call. The agent waited anxiously for a ring tone for a couple seconds. Finally someone had picked up. "Agent Houston, you're about ten minutes late on returning my call", the young woman said impatiently. "Just wanted you to know I'm overlooking the success of operation Cryonics. Remember, we're supposed to report back to Growler at quarter after nine. From a distance I can see Agent Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds of CTU", he said, in a moderately nervous tone. "Don't worry, they have yet to uncover the truth behind the incident of FF715Y", she said reassuringly. "Our job is to keep them from retrieving necessary information until its too late. And... to not blow our covers for the next couple hours. You know what you have to do Adrian. Oh by the way, what about that Swindler character you said got brought into FBI headquarters a little why ago?" "Don't worry, I disposed of him. Thanks Jackie, I'll call you back in approximately one hour".  
  
Arian hung up, smiling as he walked back toward his vehicle. He would have a crucial job for the next couple of hours. He looked back over at the two CTU agents and laughed pitifully under his breath.  
  
8:12 AM  
  
By the time Jack and Chase reached the accident scene, the large aircraft had been removed. The two of them stared down into a massive crater enclosed by flashy yellow police tape. Next they looked up into the face of Chief Leonard. Jack and Chase introduced themselves to the tall man who looked in no mood for a conversation.  
"Agent Bauer", the Chief said sternly. "I know it's your job to ensure the safety of the people of Los Angeles. You have every right to investigate the recent aerial incident. However, you're just going to have to wait. We've already secured the damaged aircraft and the pilot's body and relocated them to our facilities." Jack looked into the man coldly, narrowing his glance. "We have reason to believe the Alkatrez brothers are directly linked to this attack. What we need is information, what we don't have is time". Suddenly, two FBI agents approached Jack and Chase. Both had brown hair and green eyes, wearing large black and yellow coats. Their badges spelled the words Smith and Ness. "Are they giving you a hard time Chief?" they asked intensely.  
"No", Chase said, defensively approaching one of the agents. "Jack and I were just asking some questions pertaining to the accident." Agent Ness placed one hand on Chase's shoulder. "Like Chief already told you, you're going to have to wait for the information to be released". Chase nudged the agent forward with his left elbow, glaring him down. Completely stunned, Agent Ness reached for his gun.  
"I could nail you're a$$ for assault!" he yelled to Chase. Chief Leonard leaned over to whisper something in Ness's ear like Don't-Bother.  
"We're sorry for the inconvenience", Jack said. He pulled Chase by the ear like he was behaviorally maladjusted child.  
"I was out of line Jack", Chase said quickly and not meaning it.  
"Just shut up Chase, what the hell were you thinking? Yes we need the information, but don't let your child like impulses intervene. We're going back to CTU".  
Before Jack could say anything else, a man from behind called Jack's name. The two agents turned around to find Agent Mike Malley standing in front of them, completely out of breath.  
"I overheard your conversation with the Chief. I can help clue you in on some information. Yet, I need you to help me as well. A minute ago, a man named Higgins Swindler was assassinated at our headquarters. They...say it was suicide. However, I believe otherwise". Jack thought for a moment, the name seemed amazingly familiar. He definitely knew something big was about to go down.  
  
8:17 AM (Pentagon)  
  
After being briefed on the UFO incident in Los Angeles, President Palmer and Wayne Palmer hurried into the Emergency Conference room. Inside, his officials sat at a large rectangular table, anxiously waiting for an authoritative statement.  
He closed the door, quickly making his way to the front of the table. Everyone emphasized his tiredness. They had almost feared the sternness in him.  
"At exactly 7:59 AM, an aerial attack was made on Los Angeles resulting in the deaths of thirty six people and counting. As you may have guessed, the attack pertained to information we've kept classified from public. You also know that this aircraft, (FF715Y), was newly designed for the US Air force. FF715Y had been high jacked from a remote testing zone inside Area 51 around Tuesday of last week. We've informed only top FBI officials of the highjacking. But after today's aerial attack, I'm afraid we have no choice but to notify CTU and brief them on the current situation. FBI agents have already intercepted the aircraft and relocated it. They also have uncovered the body of the high-jacker that was piloting the plane. Today's act of terrorism was perfectly executed by the select few behind it. We believe the high-jacker is Russian and may have been working closely with the Alkatrez brothers. "  
David paused for a moment, then paced over toward the several television monitors wired to the ceiling. He pulled out a small gray remote from his shirt pocket and pressed the (on) button.  
"My point is I'm afraid this catastrophe has become too extreme to ignore. Before we release any statements to press or public, understand that we need to call in the best of the best. This is a major problem that needs major attention. We will not rest at peace until we attend to it and retrieve all futile means of information".  
President Palmer adjourned the meeting after appointing his officials to much-needed tasks.  
"David, I just want to let you that you've taken a wise approach toward the situation", Wayne said. He patted his brother on the back and then looked him in the eye. "This is no time commendations Wayne", President Palmer stated sternly. "I need you to make calls to Chief Leonard of the FBI and Tony Almeida of CTU.  
  
8:23 AM  
  
While waiting at the copy machine, Kim could spot Agent Winslow on her cell phone. She glanced up at Jackie who had a most sinister look on her face.  
"What the hell you looking at girl?" Jackie said, walking over toward Kim. "You're screwing around on the job again, I think I'm going to have to inform Tony". Kim stood up, slowly walking toward Jackie. Jackie, who only had an inch on Kim, crossed her arms and grinned. Kim glared at her with absolute hatred, wishing she had some kind of firearm.  
"I don't know how you could do your work when you're so easily agitated. Ever think about taking anger management, I mean you get stressed out by the stupidest things. I could see you get that trait from your father, Kim."  
"Leave my father out of this! He's done nothing but good for this job and CTU" Kim exclaimed, placing both hands on Jackie's shoulders.  
"I suppose good means killing off my father. How can you justify that Kim?" Jackie asked emotionally. She knew exactly how to push Kim's buttons.  
  
"My father did what he had to do. Didn't make it right. But the fact is Jackie... he had no other choice", Kim countered tearfully. "If you're going to loath my father for doing that, that's fine. Just don't pit that anger on me". Jackie looked at Kim thoughtfully.  
"It's just too bad that none of those words meant anything to me".  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Tony asked angrily. "I could hear the two of you bickering from my office. Look whatever angst you two have between each other has got to stop. The President of the United States just called with something big".  
"Does this have to do with the aerial attack made on Los Angeles?" Jackie asked, trying to make her question sound as general as possible.  
"Yes..." Tony said, wondering how much Agent Winslow exactly knew. "We'll be holding a meeting once Jack and Chase return".  
"No problem", Kim replied. "Is there anything you need me to do?"  
"Not right now", Tony said. "But thanks anyway".  
  
Quickly, Jackie rushed back to her office and closed the door behind her. She bolted it and dimmed the lights. Luckily, she had managed to secure her own phone line inside CTU. This definitely had its benefits. Keeping her cool, she dialed the number Agent Houston's private line at his office.  
"Dammit Adrian, pick up!" she exclaimed into his answering machine. "Look call me back as soon as possible..."  
"Hello, I'm here", Agent Houston said, sounding out of breath. "Is there a problem Jackie, I mean you weren't even supposed to call me back for an hour".  
"Apparently, the president contacted CTU informing them of Operation Cryonics. They now have knowledge to highjacking of the FF715Y and have been given permission for an investigation. You need to inform Growler immediately. If we don't act fast, things will get out of proportion Adrian!" Her tone was tense and almost harsh. Adrian pitied her, but never mentioned it.  
"Look, you're going to do that yourself. I've got to lay low for now. As soon as they discover I killed Swindler, I'll need to be long gone."  
"What the hell is your problem? Growler ordered you to kill Swindler and be swift about it. He didn't want you to blow your cover and mess everything up".  
"For now, they think it's a suicide. Security cameras show it as a suicide. Only one Agent suspects anything. His name is Mike Malley".  
"Then kill him Adrian. You're smart, figure out a way to do it yourself."  
"Actually, that can be your job. He's heading back to CTU with Agent Bauer and Edmunds. Right now I've got to monitor the autopsy room where they're trying to identify the pilot of FF715Y. After that, I'm getting the hell out of here". Puzzled, Jackie reached into desk drawer and pulled out a small yellow capsule. She nodded in approval, slipping it into her coat pocket.  
"I'll get rid of this Malley person", she replied in a conniving tone.  
  
8:37 AM  
  
In the middle of nowhere, the Alkatrez brothers stood outside the UPS truck, bewildered by the fact that their vehicle had spun out of control. Steam hissed out of the front engine like a python. Boris just stood there astonished. He raised both hands toward the clouds in agony. The sun was fiercely glowing within a pleasant blue sky.  
"Nice going man", Hendrix stated sarcastically. Enraged, Boris drew his pistol and fired at Hendrix's shoe. Quickly he dodged the bullet and lifted his middle finger. "What the hell man?" he exclaimed, kicking dust into air. "Just don't talk, I'm freaked right now. I've hit something big". "Must've been a moose or something", Hendrix stated moronically, crawling under the vehicle. "Dammit man, this thing got caught under the wheels too. We'll never meet with Growler in time!"  
"I think I would've known if I hit a fcking moose!" Boris exclaimed. Suddenly all animosity he had toward his half-witted brother vanished. He felt mucus rapidly rush up through his esophagus. A fairly large corpse draped in blood lay before him.  
"You ran him over", Hendrix said fearfully. "You ran him over!" Boris brushed sweat from his brow and forced himself closer to the body.  
"No big deal, just grab the shovel from the back and help me remove it. A portion of the body is lodged under the tires". Boris examined the corpse for a moment while his brother looked for the shovel.  
"This is no big deal", Boris said, still disgusted. "I've seen plenty of dead bodies before". He grabbed underneath the man's armpits, trying to force it out from underneath the tires. Soon after, Hendrix crawled under with an ash colored shovel.  
"Who is this man anyway?" Hendrix said, scraping one leg out from under the tire. Suddenly, Boris's cell phone went off. It was Growler again.  
  
"Hey. Yes, I'm getting there man, just got into a bit of trouble", Boris said. "It's nothing important though". "Good. You're right on schedule. I've sent my son down to give you your payment before you depart for Mexico. You know who Peter is. He's an important asset to our organization. I just decided to send him on a little detour. Anyway, he's been tracking you with his helicopter for the last half hour. Once he gets a signal, he'll contact you and let you know that he's landing. I'm sure this will be soon". Boris blushed; he had been ignoring his cell phone for the last half-hour. But that was the least troubling thought that came to mind.  
"Once again I want to thank you for a job well done", Growler said. Nervously, Boris thanked him and hung up. He eased himself out from underneath the truck and followed the trail of blood down the dirt road. He tried to deny what had happened, but he couldn't. The river of blood led back to a mess of footprints. Those footprints surely enough led back to a black and yellow helicopter.  
  
8:45 AM  
  
Jack, Chase, and Agent Malley entered CTU, walking to the conference room. Over the phone, Tony had briefed the agents of the President's phone call. Mike had little time to discuss the murder of suspect Higgins Swindler, for Jack and Chase had more important things in mind. Although Mike wasn't sure of how long they'd need him, he was pleased to hear he had an opportunity to participate in the meeting.  
Tony shook Mike's hand and escorted him toward CTU's main conference room. There was a lot to cover in very little time.  
"Thanks once again for letting me take part in this meeting. Luckily I'm not needed back at headquarters for another two hours. You know I'm willing to offer any information", Mike said excitedly.  
"Right", Tony replied. "Just don't get too full of yourself kid. This is a very serious matter that we need to tackle a.s.a.p."  
"I know", Mike said reassuringly.  
"Good, the meeting will begin as soon as I get some materials together". Agent Malley pulled a chair up to the rectangular table and seated himself. Jack and Chase were discussing something outside while other agents made their way in. For a couple moments, Mike directed his attention toward an extremely attractive young agent exiting out of a dark room. She acknowledged his glance with a radiant smile. His eyes were transfixed with hers; she was absolutely breath taking. He hadn't had a clue that he was the of Jackie Winslow's little death game.  
  
Jackie knew every meeting went with pre-maid coffee. The obsessive- compulsive computer analyst who served the coffee gave each agent his or her own mug. If there were a guest at the meeting, he would receive a special yellow mug. Even though he received no extra payment for doing this, he spent extra time making preparations for these things.  
"Good to see you've gotten everything prepared today Leo", she said, forcing a smile.  
"Oh you know me, I always do Agent Winslow", Leo replied in his thick Chinese accent. "I'll be right back, I've got to get napkins".  
"Okay", she said, laughing under her breath. This was way too easy. Casually, Jackie removed the tiny yellow capsule from her jacket pocket. On a large cart, there were twenty-eight cups with the agents names engraved in them. Everyone who attended these meetings found this amusing. Since only one guest was taking part in the meeting, there was just one yellow cup. That cup of course would be for Agent Malley. After stepping away from the surrounding security cameras, Jackie Swiftly opened the capsule and poured three drops of the acidic chemical into the cup. "This should be more than enough".  
  
8:52 AM  
  
"Glad you made it", FBI coroner, Tom Nelson said as Adrian entered the dark room. "We're almost able to get an ID on the dead mercenary".  
"Mercenary?" Adrian said. He tried to sound shocked.  
"Yes, we believe he worked for an underground organization of Russian terrorists", Nelson replied, walking over toward a large metal table. He pulled off the large white sheet, uncovering the body.  
"Luckily the corpse has been preserved in almost perfect form. However it has severe burns from the aircraft's impact. It should take no time at all the match the identification". Adrian studied the corpse feeling extremely uncomfortable. He knew this man practically his entire life; seeing him dead was both nauseating and depressing. At the same time as feeling depressed, Adrian felt pride in this person. Sure he had died on a suicide mission, but it was for a cause he definitely believed in.  
"Are you all right?" Tom asked. "You're white as a ghost".  
"I'm just a little squeamish", Adrian said quickly. That was an understatement. Before Nelson could say anything else, coroner and computer analyst, Ryan Fairbanks, interrupted them. "Sorry to bother you, but I've found an identification match".  
  
He directed the two of them to the computer area over in the corner. On the screen were photographs of five men that were the closest match to the corpse. Adrian's heart continued to beat rapidly as he eliminated possible matches.  
"You sure you're all right Adrian?" Tom asked caringly. By this point he was sweating bullets. "You know you really don't have to be here Adrian."  
"I want to be though", he said. What couldn't to tell them was he needed to be there.  
"Okay I've got a match. The man is in his early late thirties and appears to have no prior criminal record. However, he was interrogated numerous times on suspicion of terrorist involvement. Now that explains it. His name is..." Arian's heart skipped a beat when saw Ryan Fairbanks jaw drop.  
"Adrian. This is going to be extremely hard to believe, but the mercenary is your brother. Günter Houston. Oddly enough though, I thought you claimed you never had a brother..." The two scientists stood frozen as an eerie silence swept across the room.  
"Adrian I have a feeling you know about this", Tom said in an appalled manor. The two of them just kept looking at Adrian wondering what to do next. He wasn't exactly in trouble yet. However, he didn't feel like waiting around until they linked him to the highjacking.  
"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" he exclaimed. Before they could say another word, Adrian impulsively drew his pistol and shot both of them in the heart.  
  
Without even looking back, he bolted out of the room and sprinted full speed ahead into the hallway. An FBI agent who had heard the gunshots pulled the emergency alarm. Adrian fired madly in a straight direction.  
"This is a code black, I repeat we have a code black!" a young Hispanic Agent exclaimed into his radio. "Stop right there!" Before the agent could react, Adrian fired twice at him. Both bullets sank straight through his cerebellum. Another two agents raced down the hall firing their weapons.  
"Stay the hell where you are Agent Houston!" Instinctively, Adrian fired at both agents. Luckily he ended up hitting them directly on. With no time to spare, he bolted out the buildings back exit and into the parking lot. He heard the shrieking alarm and about twenty agents. He imagined helicopters blazing over the building and firing at him. He knew once he found his parked car, he'd be home free.  
  
7:58 AM  
  
During the meeting, Jackie Winslow waited intently for Agent Leo to wheel in the coffee cart. In the mean time, Tony bored the hell out of her. For starters he was predictable in speech. Everything he spoke of, she already knew. Of course she couldn't let anyone else in on that. To pass the time, she tapped her knee in a rhythmical pattern while pretending to show interest in what Tony was saying.  
"Dammit Leo, hurry up", she mumbled.  
"Is there a problem Agent Winslow?" Tony asked. She blushed as every agent glanced over at her. "Look you're my secretary, it's imperative that you comprehend everything I'm saying. If you don't like what I'm saying, you can leave".  
"Sorry Tony, it won't happen again", she said. She gave Tony her puppy dog eyes. He continued his speech, paying no further attention to him.  
Before things could get even more uncomfortable, Agent Leo arrived with his large cart. He passed out the hot mug of coffee to each agent. Jackie waited intently for Mike Malley to grab the yellow mug and drink to his doom. But to her total surprise, Chase took the yellow mug off the cart.  
"Doesn't have your name on it darling!" Jackie said playfully, trying to warn Chase.  
"Since when are you the obsessive compulsive", he replied, laughing. Before she could say anything, he took a drink.  
"Chase!" Jack screamed over the table. He rushed over to his partner who had collapsed into his seat. His eyes were in a crossed position. Warm drool ran profusely down his chin. Jack pressed his pointer and index finger against his partner's neck. To his relief, he could feel somewhat of a pulse. "Get the paramedics, we have an agent down!" Jackie ran over to Chase nervously with everyone else. Before she could move further, Jack forced her back.  
"Nobody's going anywhere", Jack said, drawing his shotgun. "Tony seal the premises, there's a culprit in this room."  
As soon as Jack said those words, two paramedics rushed into the conference room with a stretcher. Jack herded the agents into a corner while Tony helped lift Chase onto the stretcher. Everyone in that room knew it would only get worse.  
  
(8:59:57) (8:59:58)  
(8:59:59)  
  
(9:00 AM)  
  



End file.
